Enjoying a Hibachi Experience at Kobe Japanese Steakhouse
This wiki is based on the Kobe Japanese Steakhouse located at 5605 South Kirkman Road, Orlando, Florida 32819. Waiting for a hibachi station: ''' Walk straight over to the hostess stand as you enter the restaurant. There, you will be greeted by someone who will give you a pager after asking for your name and informing you of what the wait time will be (if there is one). Located further down from the hostess stand is a seating area, and you can even get yourself some drinks and sushi from the bar right across from it while you're waiting. As soon as your pager flashes red and begins to vibrate, make sure to deliver it back to the hostess stand as soon as possible. Someone will be able to guide you to your hibachi station shortly afterwards. '''Ordering drinks, soups, salads, and requesting a birthday celebration: Depending on the size of your party, your hibachi station will likely include other people besides the ones you came with. A waiter/waitress will begin by asking each one of you what you would like to drink. After your drinks are delivered to the table, you will then be brought a tray of soups and salads (one tray for each item) at a time. You can also request appetizers, as well as indicate whether you would like to have double soup or double salad rather than one of each.You will likely be asked if you would like to use chopsticks. Depending on your preferences, you can reply with "yes" or "no."You will also be asked whether you are currently celebrating any birthdays, to which you can respond "yes" or "no" and indicate whose birthday it is. You will also be asked how checks will be divided, so just let the waiter/waitress know if you are prompted to clarify it for them. Ordering your proteins and enjoying the show: As you are enjoying your soup, salad, and appetizer, your table will eventually be greeted by a professional chef with a vibrant colored hat. Be prepared to list at least two proteins when the chef asks you what you would like to eat. Two common choices for proteins include chicken and shrimp. You will also be given a small tray with two compartments for your sauces, which can include ginger (typically used for meats) and a white colored sauce (typically used for vegetables). As with the soups and salads, you can request to have double of a particular protein or sauce. Your chef is going to do their best to make your dining experience at Kobe a memorable one! They'll ask if you're celebrating any birthdays, make several jokes, and even give you some sudden, harmless scares. One of these scares will involve a sudden stove fire that will only last for a few seconds (don't worry). Your chef will deliver food on each place one by one, so make sure to position your plate in front of the stove so that they will be able to reach it. Oh, and don't forget to laugh and enjoy yourself! Celebrating a birthday and requesting boxes and sauces: Once your plates are removed, a waiter/waitress will ask if anyone will be needing any boxes (during which you can ask him/her for some more of a particular sauce to go). They should also proceed to box up your food and put it in a plastic bag for you if you indicate that you would like a box. If any birthdays are being celebrated, you will eventually see a group of Kobe staff members approach your table once everything has been boxed up. They will turn down the lights above your table, put a cute, paper hat on the birthday boy/girl, and sing in front of everyone at your hibachi station. Whoever is celebrating a birthday will also receive a free cupcake to enjoy! Category:Kobe Category:Japanese Steakhouse Category:Food Category:Japanese Category:Eating Category:Hibachi Category:Birthday Category:Restaurant